That Time I Got Reincarnated As The Gerudo Prince
by quenbuck
Summary: Luke is a 19-year-old Legend of Zelda fan who's father strongly disapproves of his admiration with the franchise. After a tense argument with said father, Luke runs out into the street where he is struck by a car. But instead of waking up in a hospital bed, he instead finds himself in Gerudo town! How did he end up here and how will he return home? Find out in this epic story!


**That Time I Got Reincarnated As The Gerudo Prince**

_**Written by Quen Buck**_

**Chapter 1: **

**Luke's Reawakening**

"You've met with a terrible fate haven't you.", would be an appropriate assumption someone could make regarding the situation I found myself in. In order for you to understand said situation, I will have to start at the beginning with somewhat important, or at least important regarding this story, information. My name is Luke, I'm your average looking black guy who stands about six feet even with a pretty decent physical build.I've been a fan of the Legend of Zelda game series since I first played Twilight Princess on my Nintendo Wii. Why is this important? Well, just continue reading and you'll make the connection.

One of my biggest passions in life is to become an artist, specifically a graphic designer. Of course, about 85 percent of the artwork I do is Zelda related. My dad was proud of me for wanting to pursue such a "refined" subject to excel in. The only problem was, he strongly opposed my fascination with the Zelda franchise as he believed it was just a waste of my talents. " Stop with these little kid games and focus on your art and you can make yourself into something!", he would yell. "You need to grow up and stop being so childish!", a phrase I heard from him, a couple of crushes I had no chance with, and many bullies over the years. Soon though, this wouldn't be an issue, as graduation was near, and I was about to enjoy a whole summer of Zelda before I was on my way to college where I would meet people who shared my passion. Or so I thought.

After a long ceremony me, my dad, and my little sister, Diamond, were on our way home after a celebratory dinner and I was looking through all the scholarships I'd earn. "You figured out which one interests you the most yet?", my dad asked me as I looked up from the papers."Dunno, right now I just wanna go home and relax." , I truthfully was going to dust off the old Wii and finish like, my 50th playthrough of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, but I knew he wouldn't like that answer and I wasn't in the mood to have any more petty arguments that day. When we got home I immediately went to my room to begin playing, but my little sister had other plans. "Luke, can little sister watch you play Link?", she always loved watching me play, and for those of you who don't know Link is the name of the character you play as in the Zelda games( Don't you DARE call him Zelda, that's the princess's name!). Diamond loved watching her big bro play, I didn't mind, of course, I was happy with the idea of my little sis being apart of the next generation of Zelda fans. I decided to go ahead and get my Wii from out of my closet where I kept it. I'd keep my consoles there for Diamond could get a little too curious at times, she was just a toddler after all. I opened my closet and grabbed the box with the console inside and couldn't believe my eyes. The box was empty.

I immediately ran to the living room where my father was watching television. I asked him in a panic where all my games and consoles were. Confidently, most likely expecting my initial reaction, he stood up and pointed a finger at me and began to relay me his whole reasoning behind his little scheme."I'm not gonna let you throw your life away playing those damn games when you can be out making something of yourself!", he said in his loud, deep, baritone voice. He took a step towards me and stuck his finger in my face," I hid them games somewhere and plan on keeping them there for the whole summer so we can spend it getting you ready for college so you can become a graphic designer like you said you wanted to be. You should be happy I'm letting you go down that career path as most people see it as a waste of time.", I cut him off before he could say another word, " A waste of time? Like how you see my Zelda games!"I yelled to my father in a voice louder than I ever was brave enough to yell at him before. Diamond began to look scared as me and my father hurled many angry words at one another. "This was it," I thought. I was sick of my father's bias towards the one pass time other than art I enjoyed. Without even grabbing any of my belongings I ran out of the door and into the street, my mind filled with infuriated thoughts of my father. He tried to yell to me to come back, but I didn't listen. I was about halfway across the street when it happened. For a split second, I could hear the sound of tires streaking as if the driver of a large vehicle was desperately trying to force it to come to a halt. Before I could turn and glimpse at what was going on, everything went blacker than the blackest night. I felt my body get rammed by something large and heavy, moving at high speed. I then felt my body hit the grown, cold and lifeless, in a matter of seconds of walking through that door with my clouded mind.

The next thing I could remember was laying down on something unusually soft. My first rational thought was that I was in a hospital bed, as I was hit by some kind of vehicle. The thing was though, I didn't hear any machines or anything and the room I was in was pretty warm for a hospital and had an earthy smell, similar to warm sand from the desert." My prince, please arise from your slumber at this moment," boomed a deep yet feminine voice as it jolted me awake. As I thoroghly surveyed my surroundings, I noticed that I was in a strange yet oddly familiar place. I looked at the sheets I was under. They were white, with a familiar orange and blue pattern. On the walls of the building I was in, were a symbol that I also recognized. It was the symbol of the Gerudo, a race of warrior women who exsist in some of the Legend of Zelda video games."H-how did I end up here, and why am I in Gerudo town." I thought as I looked at the woman who woke me up. She was tall, taller than any woman or man I've ever seen. Her skin was dark, dark as mine and she was holding a spear in one hand and had a look of slight confusion on her face." My prince, are you alright? Please forgive me for waking you so early in the morning, but you have been requested at this moment." Thinking this was some type of dream I started playing along. Maybe this was my experience as I must've been put into a medically induced coma or something. " Um.. w-who requested me?" I said in the most convincing voice I could. " Why, the only person of all the Gerudo who has any right to request you be abruptly awakened. Your father, King Ganondorf.". My eyes widened, " Ganondorf?! How can he still be king if I'm here? That's not how Gerudo work, isn't it?". For context, Ganondorf is the primary villain in a number of Zelda games. He is the king of the Gerudo in his appearances and the rules of Gerudo genetics was that only one male who would eventually become king was born every 100 years, so how could Ganondorf be here? What was worst, if I thought my real father was bad... imagine how the King of Evil himself would be.

To be continued...


End file.
